Kim Sun Ah
Perfil *'Nombre:' 김선아 / Kim Sun Ah (Kim Seon Ah)thumb|250px|Kim Sun Ah *'Nombre chino:' 金宣兒 *'Apodo:' Tajo (buena corredora) *'Profesión:' Actriz y modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 01 de octubre, 1975 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Daegu, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 170cm *'Peso:' 50kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Padres, hermana menor, hermano menor. *'Agencia:' King Kong Entertainment Dramas *Scent of a Woman (SBS, 2011) *Telecinema After Wedding Banquet (SBS, 2009) *City Hall (SBS, 2009) *When It's At Night (MBC, 2008) *My Name is Kim Sam-Soon (MBC, 2005) *Golden Era (MBC, 2000) *Great Great (SBS, 2000) *Love Story (SBS, 1999) *Jump (MBC, 1999) sitcom *Love and Success (MBC, 1998) *Forever Yours (MBC, 1998) *MBC Best Theater 'Her Flower Pot NO. 1' (MBC, 1998) Películas *Fighting Spirit (2011) *Attack the Gas Station 2 (2009) *Lost and Found (2008) *Girl Scouts (2008) *The Worst Man of my Life (2007) *She's On Duty(2005) *S Diary (2004) *Happy Erotic Christmas(2003) *The Greatest Expectation (2003) *Once Upon a Time in a Battlefield (2003) *Wet Dreams (2002) *Yesterday (2002) Anuncios *'2009: '''Hite MAX *VOLL *DHC Korea *Paris Baguette *Collagen 5000 *BBQ *HanaPos Videos Musicales *Lee Ki Chan "Three people" (2007) *J "Time Out" (2000) *Ryang Hyun Ryang Ha "Hahk Gyoh Reul Ahn Gah Suh" (2000) Premios *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Ten Star Award (City Hall) *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor actriz - Drama especial (City Hall) *'2005 MBC Drama Awards:' 1er premio de excelencia por Me llamo Kim Sam-soon *'2005 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio de popularidad *'2005 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio honorífico *'2005 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor pareja con Hyun Bin *'2005 Asian Television Awards:' Mejor interpretación femenina en un drama Curiosidades *'Educación:' Estudió sus años de colegio e instituto en Tokio, Japón y seguidamente acudió a la Universidad Estatal Ball en el estado de Indiana (USA), graduándose en Piano superior *'Talentos:' Tocar el piano, la natación y el patinaje artístico *'Idiomas que habla:' Coreano, inglés, japonés y algo de chino (mandarín) *'Debut oficial:' Comercial de Han Bul Cosmetics, 1996 *'Frase:' "Divirtámonos todos los Días" *Relaciones comentadas, con el actor Gong Yoo cuando pertenecia a su misma agencia, '''SidusHQ', con el que ha protagonizado 2 películas y al que le une una estrecha amistad y según la prensa algo más, así como su relación con Hyun Bin, en donde la diferencia de edad parece haber levantado las simpatías de sus fans. *Ha aparecido recientemente en el 2007 en el nuevo videoclip del cantante Lee Ki Chan, con su figura ya recuperada (después de haber engordado más de 20kg por exigencias del guión de Me llamo Kim Sam-soon), que se está convirtiéndo en éxito rotundo de principios de verano *Se le ha vinculado sentimentalmente con varios actores amigos suyos tales como Jo In Sung, Bi, Lee Seung Ki *Sus dos mejores amigos son los actores Jo In Sung y Gong Yoo, sus amigas cercanas son las tambien actrices Kim Won Hee, Kim Jung Eun y Chae Rim. *Entre su circulo de amigos tambien esta el actor Yoon Kye Sang, con el que se le vio salir en ocasiones. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) *Perfil (naver) *HanCinema Galería 180px-Kimsunah1.jpg Kim_sun.jpg Kim Sun Ah.jpg Kim Sun Ah3.jpg Kim Sun Ah2.jpg Kim Sun Ah4.jpg Kim Sun Ah8.jpg Kim Sun Ah6.jpg l3.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo